Many online games present advertisements and other promotional content or sponsored content to players of the online games. For example, some online games may display static or dynamic advertisements within the game.
Some sponsored content may be interactive and may be associated with corresponding rewards, so that user interaction with the content is a condition for achieving a corresponding reward. In this way, active player engagement with the sponsored content is promoted, improving exposure of a brand or product promoted in the sponsored content.